


【all桃】桃花朵朵开 3

by Annaye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaye/pseuds/Annaye





	【all桃】桃花朵朵开 3

三、与月的约定

虽然是桃矢提出用魔力作为交换，可事实上他根本不知道如何将魔力给月。

在月答应后，两人突然就陷入了一片沉默。桃矢不自在的挣了挣被压制的身体，“那现在可以放开我了吧？我们在好好谈谈怎么把魔力给——”  
话还没说完，未出口的字眼全噎回了喉咙。

哪怕桃矢再怎么理智，也因月突然的动作涨红了脸:“你、你在做什么？”

月解着自己衬衣扣子的手停了下来，但依然有大片白皙的肌肤裸露了出来。  
他不解的歪了歪脑袋，原本冰冷而遥不可及的气质因这个不经意的小动作而散去不少，多了几丝人情味与风情。  
“人类交合不都需要脱衣服的吗？”

“交合?!”桃矢大惊失色，脑子里混乱成一团。

“是你说会把魔力给我的。”月继续自己的动作，全然不在意被他的话震到的可怜人类。

颈部的肌肤突然传来一阵冰冷的触感，桃矢狠狠打了个寒颤，衣领的扣子被一个个解开，他挣动着想要制止，但那无形的枷锁依旧牢牢的将他钉在床上。

雪兔作为月魔力不足时的伪装身份，他经历过的所有事情月都知道，自然也知道桃矢表白的事情。  
但就像是看一场电影，里面主人公所有的情感他都无法产生带入感——即使主角算是另一个他，或者更准确的说，他没有人类所谓的感情。

月吻上了桃矢的嘴，将对方所有的疑问堵回喉间。  
他的吻柔和，却没有任何的温情和情欲，只是单纯的按着步骤进行。

冰凉的手摸上对方结实的胸膛，手底下传递过来温热的触感令他颇为舒适的叹息一声。  
或许他的化身多少还是对他有了影响，他厌恶与人类的接触，但桃矢是个例外，他甚至很享受与对方肌肤相触的感觉。

情欲像是一簇火焰，在空气中慢慢升温。  
雪兔的脸在他眼前放大，轻轻含住了他的唇瓣。仿佛被毒液麻痹了的猎物，桃矢放松了紧咬着的牙关，嘴唇微张，主动的探出舌尖与对方唇舌交缠。

一切都是水到渠成。

而当身下某处猝不及防传来撕裂般的感觉时，桃矢忍不住呜咽出声，他睁开眼，目光涣散。  
眉头因疼痛而紧皱，他茫然的伸手往股间摸去，试图将那还在继续往里侵入的硬物拔出。

耳畔传来一声隐秘的沉重喘声，湿热的吐息喷洒在皮肤上。

就像是安抚一般，轻柔的吻飘落在唇瓣上，又慢慢往下，沿着滚动的喉结往胸前移去，落下一个又一个的吻。  
停了一会，随后那硬物又坚定的继续往里挺入。

桃矢揪扯着身下的床单，身后隐秘处传来的酸胀感令他不适的咬着下唇。

宽松的运动长裤被脱了一半，半挂在膝弯处，露出的两瓣挺翘的臀肉中间夹着一根玉似得阴茎，正缓慢的进出。  
柔嫩的肉穴被填的满当当的，入口的边沿拉扯成薄薄一片，近乎透明，吃力的含着侵入的肉棒。

月伸出透明的手指，往两人紧密结合处按了按，引得无法闭合的肉穴本能的一阵急促蠕动，却反倒像是讨好着吸吮填充的巨物。

月冰紫色的眼眸暗沉了下来，将身下的男人翻了身，双手按住对方劲瘦的腰杆，随着本能而动作着。他的阴茎笔直粗大，丝毫不懂什么技巧，只按着身下的人照着一个频率进进出出。

桃矢侧着脸，半张着嘴急促的喘息着，身上的肌肉紧绷着，显露出起伏的有力线条，却是打着颤的。  
他深刻的眉眼被汗水渍透，紧贴在腹部的性器因着冲撞的动作与床单摩擦而被迫半勃着，没多少快感可言。尽管如此，他就像是被卷入一场幻梦，无法聚拢起一丝的清明，被动的承受着他人的施与。

而与桃矢的狼狈不同，月由始自终都是平静淡漠的，哪怕此时正处于性事中。  
他垂下眼，专心的盯着那处承受着他冲撞的地方，他能感受到魔力一点一点的从身下的人体内传来，而原本透明的手也慢慢凝实起来。

就像是按了暂停键，月停止了一切动作。有点点银光从他身旁汇聚，笼罩成一个朦胧的虚影。而在这之中，月黑色的短发忽的暴涨，转眼成了一瀑银发，顺着背脊肩头往下铺了满床。一对巨大的洁白翅膀不知何时从从背后长出，舒展着张开，有银光在羽间流动。  
宛若神祇。

这就是月的真身了吧，可惜此时房间里的另一人早已昏睡过去。  
即便是以这种最为温和的方式，失去魔力还是令桃矢虚弱很多。

月将依旧硬挺的性器从桃矢体内抽出，算是结束了这场意外的交合。

他凝视桃矢的睡脸，静静的看了一会，清冷的双眼中似乎多了点什么。轻柔的将人抱起，送回对方的房间，在离开之前，纤长的手指在桃矢紧皱的眉间轻点了一下，一点银光瞬间没入。  
“答应你的，我会做到的。”

屋内已没了月的身影，只留下一室的寂静和一个安然入睡的人。


End file.
